The New Girl
by SerketChaos
Summary: Sonic and Tails meet a new girl and take her back with them, so how will Amy react? What will happen to the new girl? *in the process of being re-written*
1. Meet Keira

Ohoho  
Hey guyss guess who got inspiration for this storyy?  
Thats right I did! well actually, i was just MORTIFIED at how horribly written this thing was so I decided to re-write it.  
*Actually if you wanna get all technical, this is like the fifth time re-writing it without totally changing everything.*

* * *

Meet Keira!

A small girl with short pink quills walked down a long rocky road. There was a lush forest filled with greenery on either side of her. She looked around, realizing she had gone in a full circle. She sighed heavily, running a hand though her quills.

"Great." she muttered, "I'm back where I started. Now I have nothing to do." She glanced over her shoulder at some kids, younger than she, played together. Again, she sighed.

"I HATE this!" she yelled to no one in particular, "I'm an out-cast! Why do I even bother?! All The kids hate me just cause I'm an orphan. I don't get what _ that_ has to do with anything. I mean most of them are orphans as well...."

"Heads up!" A voice called.

"Wha-?" was all she could even think of saying before...

_WHACK!_ She was in the head with a dodge ball. Not a nice soft one either, it was one of those hard rubber ones that were always filled with too much air, or to little, in this case however, it was too much.

The impact from the ball was enough to knock her over onto her butt. Rubbing her head she peered up, squinting against the sun. Faintly she could make out one of the town bullies.

"No need to say sorry!" He called over his shoulder as he picked up the dodge ball, "Its just Keira!" He looked back to her for a moment before sticking out his tongue at her and running back to his little possy of 'Oh-so-tough' friends. When in reality everyone knew they were cowards.

"I hate that guy..." Keira muttered to herself.

Getting up, off the ground, Keira brushed herself off. Keira doesn't know her parents. She barely even remembers them. All she knows is that her pendant around her neck that she always wares gives her magic powers, and her shrinking and expanding metal staff is from her father.

Keira watched for a moment, as the bullies pointed and laughed. Making rude hand gestures and faces. She wouldn't cry. Those fools weren't worth the time or the tears. If only she had leaned that sooner.

"You know what!?" she yelled to them, she couldn't take it anymore! Years of ridiculing had all come to her in a rush and in a moment smaller than the time it takes to blink. She had made her decision. "You won! You know that?! I'm outta here!"

Keira stormed off to her little home- well actually it was more of a shack, and gathered her things. It wasn't much, just some food, and a blanket incase it got cold at night. Keira brought her pillow as well, the case could be used as a bag to hold things, and the pillow would just be nice to have.

Keira left the village with out as much as even a backwards glance at it. Every year there was a living hell. She would go and find some where that would accept her, and over time, they would hear her wounds.

Time went by as the girl traveled all over. She met some real nice people and made some new memories. The one that were the most prevalent in her mind however, were still from her years at the village. Nothing seemed to erase them.

She wanted to settle down in nice place somewhere and just start over, but she just couldn't bring herself too. None of the places felt... right, to her. She needed a place that felt like home. Something she hadn't felt since she was small.

Wanted was the key word. She could have stopped with some nice people a couple of times but she couldn't. Something kept her going. The sense of adventure, danger, not knowing what the next day would bring...! It all coursed though her veins, and it made her feel... _ alive._

It was late at night. The critters of the night just awaking and Keira perched up in a tree just dozing off. Keira stared up at the night sky, strangely bright even for out in the forest, away from the city smog.

"Mmmm, this is the life..." She murmured before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

In the dream, there were blue flashes all over the place, fast ones. Faster than fast! Keira felt like she had to run to keep up, run with everything she had. Like in all dreams, however, the more she ran the farther away the spastic blue ball was from her.

Waking with a start she sat upright. What kind of dream was that? There was mist shrouding the tree tops still as the sun just came to a rise. Keira's clothes we're slightly damp from the morning dew. Brushing her quills free of any dew she sat on the branch. Just staring.

Keira blinked, "Well..." she started to herself, "Its a new day, Keira." Smiling softly she got down from the tree and started to walk. To where, she didn't know, but she had a good feeling.

"After all, everyday brings new adventures."


	2. Hiya Sonic!

Hommggg. Why is everything so hard on this site  
wtf is this?  
I remember a time when "replacing chapter" did not mean  
"REPLACE ENITRE CHAPTER SO THE AUTHOR WHO DOES NOT HAVE THE ORIGINAL ANYMORE CAUSE HER COMPUTER DIED WAY BACK WHEN CANT KEEP IT THE SAME."  
FFFFF  
Lololol Its funny actually, Ive been on this site so long, that it cant remember when i added most of my favourites..  
I have no idea what I wrote at all.  
So here's me guessing at what I wrote. I have a vague Idea of what might have happened.

* * *

Hiya Sonic!

Keira strolled though the dense forest and soon she found herself at a temple. It was large and gave off a mystic aura. For some reason she was compelled to go climb it. As she walked towards it she was thrown back by a blue blur and Keira found herself in a muddy puddle.

Looking around for the very rude blue blue she saw nothing. Faintly she could hear someone calling for someone else.

"Sonic!" Then a pause, "Sonic! Wait for me!" Keira watched as a yellow fox appeared from the trees. He had soft blue eyes and two tails. Two tails!

"Hello," The fox said, snapping Keira back to reality, "Did he knock you over?" He laughed, extending a gloved hand towards her. Keira shyly grabbed it and the yellow fox helped her up. "Sorry about that." The fox said sympathetically.

"It's fine." Keira replied wiping the mud off her as best she could, "At least you came along and apologized for... who ever that was. So, thank you...?" She trailed off hoping her helper would give up his name.

"Tails." He said, "I'm Tails, and the guy that knocked you over was probably my friend Sonic." Tails grinned sheepishly, "I have to get going, but... it was nice meeting you..." Tails trailed off just as she had.

"Keira. It was nice meeting you too,Tails." Keira extend her hand and Tails shook it happily. She watched him take off towards that blue blur, or Sonic... who ever that was. It was interesting though, because Tails used his, er, tails to propel himself to go faster!

The girl continued to pick at the mud now caked onto various parts of her body and clothes. It sucked because her shirt was- notice the key word, was, white. After dubbing herself "clean" she started to climb up to the top of the temple.

It was old and looked like it had been abandoned for years and years. Once Keira had managed to scamper her way up to the top she sat her self down and allowed the refreshing breeze sweep against her quills. Swinging her legs she just took in her surroundings. Everything was so pretty, she hadn't seen anything like it before!

Well, It would have been nice if it wasn't for the constant sound of explosions and yelling. What was that anyway?! Keira stood up to look around and locate the problem. Her eyes narrowed, she recognized that blue blur! Tails was probably with him too...

Keira decided that it would be best to go see what exactly was going on. So, she climbed her way back down the ruins and headed over towards the noise.

She pushed her way though the under bush and came out into a clearing on the other side of the forest. Her eyes went wide, what were those... things? Those giant robots?! Keira had never seen anything like them before. Tails and his friend seemed to be fighting them and slowly she moved to be closer to them. Unfortunately for her she stepped on a very badly placed twig.

Everything seemed to stop for a brief moment. That blue blur finally was in once place long enough for her to see that it was in fact a blue hedgehog with brilliant jade green eyes. At the same time, Keira saw the robots stop their attack and focus all their attention on her, and she knew she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Look out!" Tails yelled but before she knew it something had grabbed her from behind and was lifting her off the ground.

Squirming and trying to see what was grabbing her she saw that it was a bald fat man with a giant mustache of death, and small beady evil eyes hidden behind some shades. With more struggling she managed to grab her expanding metal staff and give him a good hard whack over the head.

"What happened to your hammer, Amy?" He muttered, and then louder with a big booming laugh he said, "No matter, I know Sonic will come to rescue you!" From there it was up, up and away they went, Keira yelling the entire time. Though she was wondering who this Amy person was.

An extra robotic arm came from no where and then another, one taking her weapon and another placing a mask over her face, causing her to pass out.

Sonic looked to Tails.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked, "Do you know her?

"You ran into her earlier." Tails said, "But we don't have time for that! We have to rescue her!"

Sonic nodded. "One second, while I finish with these guys." Running at the robots and tucking himself into a tight ball, he went right though their middles, causing them to malfunction and explode. Without pausing he took off after the girl Tails hot on his tail.

Keira came to and found herself in a clear glass tube of some sort. Jumping up she punched the glass, which turned out to a bad idea as all it did was make her hand really hurt.

"Let me out!" She yelled, all she got though was a dismissive hand wave. Well this was just grand. She meets someone new and then gets captured by a fat man who suspiciously resembled an egg. A deviled egg that is.

She searched herself for her metal staff but he had seemed to have taken it. Her necklace wasn't much help as all it did was heal people. Keira huffed and slumped down. What to do, what to do...

Time went by and nothing happened. The egg shaped guy sat there and grumbled angrily every now and then, and Keira couldn't do anything. More time went by... Still nothing.

Then, an explosion went off in the background. Then another, and another, until finally the door broke open and Keira saw Sonic and Tails.

"Tails!" she cried, standing up quickly. He buzzed right by as did his blue friend. They took down from what she could hear by the yells "Eggmamn" - what a fitting name- with out as much as a hitch.

There was a hiss as the glass tube was opened for her. Keira ran to find her metal staff and almost immediately, she whacked Eggman with it.

"Stupid." she muttered. Briefly she thanked the two and then started to wander around looking over a way out.

"Keira," Tails said, "do you have anywhere you have to be?"

"Oh, uh, no." Keira replied looking back at the fox. "Why?"

"Well.. how about you come with us?"

"Yeah!" Sonic said. Supporting his friend, although he wasn't too sure just taking a stranger along with the was the best idea.

"Oh.. well.. I guess I could go with you."


	3. Meet the Gang

Meet the Gang!

After Sonic hit Eggy a few times they were on there way.

"Tails,do you think we can trust her?" Sonic whipered

"Oh, course we can Sonic! and if your still not sure we can make her do some tests when we get back to the gang!"

"Hey, what'cha talking a bout Tails?" Keira asked

Tails gave her a quick and meaningless reply

"Hey, Keira... " Sonic piped-up "do you wanna meet the gang? It would be fun, and I'm sure you would get along with every one!"

Tails poked Sonic then sadly said" Sonic...Station Square is 12 miles away and the trains aren't running today..."

"Tails, Tails, Tails..."Sonic sighed"Have you forgotten that I Sonic the hegehog can run at the speed of sound so I'll carry Keira and I'll drag you along..."

"WHAT?" Keira and Tails yelled at the same time

"WHAT?WHYDOIHAVETOBEDRAGGED! IMYOURBESYFRIENDIDESERVEAPIGGYBACK" Tails yelled

"WHA!WHYDOIGETCARRIEDANDTAILSGETDRAGGED?ILLGETDRAGGEDANDYOUCANPIGGYBACKTAILS!"Keira yelled after Tails.

Sonic just stood there trying to depher what had just been said.Then a huge grin spred across, he chukled and said"Keira you are the strangest person I have ever met!" Keira looked down and sniffed, she had not been teased like that since she left the village she'd forgot how much it hurt.Sonic noticed this and quickly said sorry,he did not know much about her past so he just kept quite,but in the end Sonic ended up carring Keira and deraging Tails...

Soon they arrived in SS and went to were everyone was staying.Sonic -who is oblious (sp?) - had not put Keira down and much to Amy's dismay Sonic was holing her bridal style. Amy's jaw dropped to the ground and it took sonic a bit to realise he was still holding Keira.

"oh uhh yeh heheheh..."Sonic said as he shifted nervously and gently put Keira down.

"Hiya!"Keira said warmly "You must be Amy that big fat dude mistook me for you for me!"

Amy looked at her and thought _' What! those rag-like clothes why would sonic fall for that THING? she looks like she a hobo or something...and me get misktaen of her! I'd never dress like a slob...but she has such good manners...amy? AMY? AMY!' _

"What?" Sonic was waving his hand around her face to get her to snap out of it

"As I was saying this Keira, she's really cool and she would like to meet the rest of the gang and Tails" Sonic looked over at the smoldering pile that used to be Tails"Tails wouid like a bath!" "Uhhh sure..."Amy mumbled as she let them in. Soon everyone was in the living room to see this new girl, everyone found something they liked about her or had something in common well...everyone except Amy who hated that THING, according to her she stole Sonic away.

Keira was busy talking to Rouge when she ralised something and said she would be right back

Keira ran over to sonic and explaned her issue, Sonic just stood there and sweat-dropped

"Well... " Sonic started'' You could use my room and I'll sleep on the couch-"

"NO! If ANYTHING I'll sleep on the couch..."

"ok then..._'amy would do anything to sleep in my room'_ well you could ask Rouge to share,... Amy not a good idea" Sonic looked over and qukily turned attion back to Keira "SO! Let's go find Rouge hehehe.." Sonic chuckled nervously for the ever so 'sweet' Amy was glaring at him and getting hit with hammers was one thing he did NOT want to feel and/or have Keira witness on her first day with them.

"Rouge!" Sonic yelled over the crowd of people "ROUGE!" he yelled again

"Yes? Is there something wrong with Keira!" she asked quite ergently because Sonic seemed to be holding her hand quite tightly and she look worried

" No , no there's nothing wrong ...it's just that Keira needs a place to stay and we were hoping you would share your room with her..."

"OH, but of course I will! come with me Keira I'll show you to my room

" oh my..." Keira whisperd it's bigger than my home in the village...

"Really?" Rouge asked suprised. She was about to ask where it was but she noticed Keira looking sadly at the ground

Rouges' shock changed to sympathy, true they had alot in common but she really didn't know about her past, she decided it was better not to ask. Rouge put a hand on her sholder and said barly above a whisper

"Don't worry Keira things will be better,I mean look at all the friends friend you have" Rouge sighed not knowing what else to say " I'm going back down stairs...there are some sheets in my closest so you can set up if you want" with that Rouge left

**down stairs**

"Hey,what's up?"

Every one was huddled in a group talking about Keira

"Hey Rouge..." Knuckles said "come here...were making tests for Keira"

(so flame me i cant spell...)


	4. Tests Of Friendship

Tests Of Friendship

"What?" Rouge said "Why? she's so nice ..."

" Well these tests are tests of friendship and to make sure she not working with Eggman!"

Sonic's ear twitched "What? She's not not working with Eggman I KNOW THAT FOR a fact!" Sonic said " I got to hit Eggman with her metal pole and she was attacking him too!"

"well we need to test her any way I'll do strength" Knuckles announced

"Ok I'll do speed" Sonic said"Inntelange" Tails said almost squiling with joy "Stelth" Rouge piped up "Cooking!"Amy said

"Balance" Shadow said "Then I'll do climbing" Cream said

"Ok it's decided we will start tomorrow...we will know if she is with Eggy if she passed everything with flying colors "

**the next day**

Sonic went up stairs to wake her up Sonic knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" by a small voice Sonic opened the door and noticed she was still waring her old torn baggy T and her lepord print skirt.

"Hehehe...I'm not the looking my best today huh?"

_'naw you look wonderful in anything...'_

"Come on down stairs we have some things to do..."

"Like what?" she asked ever so innocontly

"Tests,tests,tests,and more tests!"he mumbled angerly he couldn't belive his friends not taking his word for her making her do tests _blech_ what non-sence.

Soon they arrived at the beaches of SS, "Alright "Tails said "As you might already know you are going to do some tests are you ready?"

"Yeh...I guess so!"

"Ok on with the tests... Sonic your first: SPEED"

"One lap around the beach and who ever gets' back here first wins"

"OK!' they both said

"on your marks...get set...GO!"

Sonic tore out of the starting line and looked behind him to see how far behind she was, she was actualy keeping up with him! She was only a few feet behind him Sonic chuckled and look a head and people were carring somthing and he was about to crash into it! Luckily he was not going at his full speed or he would have smashed in to it so used his bounce attack and got over it and kept running.Keira was getting tired and she had to use most of her strength to get over it, she whipped out her pole and used it to accend her high in the air she did a few flips in the air and landed gracfully on the other side of the glass. She was pooped and jogged the rest of the way with the help if Sonic...he had looked behind him to see if was okay and saw her pole volt over the glass and he turned around to help her, in the end though Sonic won and Keira was awarded a good job pat on the back from Tails for keeping up with Sonic, no one has ever done it before.

She had a quick rest before going to the the Inntelegance test.

" Ok " Tails said " I'm going to switch some wires around and turn off the robot...I want you to put the wires back into the right place and turn it on before time runs out!"

"ok"

Keira tried and tried again every time she got close when finally..."TIME'S UP!" "I GOT IT!" the robot got up and started to walk around " SHOOT! I was sooooooooooo close this time to!" every one had a good laugh

" OK on to Stelth "

The gang had a 30min wait on the train t the Mystic Ruins Keira sat with Sonic and asked him all sorts of questions about the Mystic Ruins, Amy sat near them and glared at Keira, '_Sonic's mine I'm gonna make your life suck!'_

When they got to the Mystic Ruins they had to go to the temple where Rouge was waiting

"OK Keira" she started " This is a stelth test you must catch me before I catch you got it?"

"uh huh" Keria nodded

They ran off in different directions and started to hunt each other after an hour Keira caught sight of Rouge she extended her pole out and touched her back,then said "Got'cha"

" Well" she said ''I guess you did...let's go back to our friends!"

"Who won!" Tails asked " I did " Keira said as she slowly raised her hand

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Every one shouted except Shadow and Amy

"OK!"Knuckles shouted "On to MY challange"

"OK! What is it?"

"Well..." He started "We have to go to Angel Island and it's a strength test you have to FIGHT me!"

gulp"o-Ok..." Keira said scared

_'good' _Amy thought _'she'll get beat to a pulp'_

**At Angel Island**

**"PREPARE TO BE BEATEN!'**Knuckles yelled

"we'll see about that"

(WARNIG: INVOLVES STAR OCEAN THE 2nd STORY battle move's (yes that's what it's called NOT 'end of time' the one with rena and claude))

Knuckles was one punch away from beating Keira when...

"Cure light!"

Keira was up and fully healed all the bruises were gone and she was ready to fight

"Crud...this is going to use up the rest of my magic but..." Keira put one hand forward and kept other where it was(jusut fighting pose) and she closed her eyes a bright light started to form in front of her _'Now...' _Knuckles thought,he rushed up ho her and was about to punch when she opened her eyes and they sparkled _'That cant be good' _Knuckles thought

"SOUTHERN CROSS!"

Suddenly beams of light to Knuckles but they were no oradanary beams of light they were comets! Knukles was hit with five of them but he was in better shape than Keira she had used to much energy, she collapsed Knuckles was about to give her one last blow when Sonic stood in-front of the body with his arms out stretched.

"KNUCKLES! what are you doing! The poor girl fanited and used--magic!" Sonic looked stunned at the girl "We'll continue this tomorrow..it's getting late"

"Sonic" Amy said "My legs are tired can you carry me?"

"no"Sonic said simply

"WHAT! why?"

"I have to carry Keira back to our house" Sonic walked away and looked down at the exaughted girl _'She looks so peaceful and delicate,hard to belive so can fight so well...I hope the gang lets her join!'_

While the other's took the train Sonic said it was too packed and that he would carry Keira. Amy wanted to join him but the gang made her take the train.

Sonic got to there house before they did,so he decided to tuck her in. He was just about to leave when for some reason turned around and went over to Keira and _kissed_ her on the forehead! Sonic looked around with shifty eyes and quickly left the room.

**The Next Day**

"Ok" Shadow said "Time for balance test"

"Balance?" Keira said confused

" Yup all you have to do is grind down this rail with out falling off and before time run's out wile on a sakeboard "

"O-ok..."

After a few practice run's Keira felt that she could do but in the end she fell off just as the time ran out.

"ok " cream said " time to climb"

" Ok I can do this!"

"Right ...ok so all you nedd to do is get up there with out fallling off the tree"

"Sounds easy, let's do this!"

Keira was almost at the top when

!SNAP!

The twig under her foot gave way and she started to fall _'This is it I'm going to die...at least I've had a good life!'_

Amy's thought's were a little different they went something like this_ yes...yes YES! what? Sonic, no!_

Sonic had caught her just in time "Thanks Sonic! I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you!"

"Awww it was no prob-" Sonic stopped talking when Keira leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.Sonic just stood there with a HUGE grin on his face.

"Sonic? SONIC! We have to the cooking test now! Then i can take a break..."

Amy couldn't belive her own eyes Keira had KISSED Sonic and he DID NOT run away screaming in horror ,running over people to get into the shower for 5 hours to try to wash away the kiss mark!

**At The Cooking Area**

"Sonic ,Tails and Shadow you will be the taste testers you have to say the truth on with cheese cake is better" Amy said

All the guy's nodded an 'Ok' as soon as the two girls left Sonic said to Tails "I'm scared of Amy's cooking,SAVE ME!''

"It's Ok Sonic...we will all live though her cooking!"

A few minutes had passed and the two girls came out with two cakes Sonic had a bite of Amy's

"AHH! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANYITY SAVE ME! " Sonic screamed "Ahem...it was unique!"

Tails looked at the cake as if it was going to bite him. Finally Tails took a bite...

"AHHHH! IS THERE NO JUSTICE IN THE WORLD? PLEASE SOME ONE SAVE ME! IT BURNS!"

Shadow just sat there poking at it "Ahem...erm i have to go now..."

"OH NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!you will eat the cake and suffer like we did!"

" ok here go's nothing.." Shadow slowly took a bite "OH MY--! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US WITH HORRIBLE COOKING! GLUE COOKIES WOULD BE BETTER!" Shadow glared at it then said "You will rue the day you were made!" Shadow said wile pointing an accusing finger at it "Well go on rue,RUE already!"

"OK...now for you try my cake" Keira said cheerfully

" Might as well get it over with" Sonic said. He took a bite and fell out of his seat ,then quick got back up and said "this was THE BEST THING ON THE PLANET! " with that he ate the rest of it in one bite. Tails looked at it and was actually going to eat it WILLINGLY, so he took a bite "huhaluja! I LOVE IT!" and like Sonic ate it in one bite.Shadow looked at the new cake and gave up on making the other cake rue the day,so he took a bite " I LOVE YOU!" and instead of eating it like the others he HUGGED it.

"ok" said Tails "Keira you pass!"

"yay! Is is awesome! Right Amy?"

"No,NO IT'S NOT YOU WERE SOPOSTTO (sp?) LOSE AND I WAS TO GET MARRIED TO SONIC BUT YOU RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Amy fumed

"Wha-?" Keira had tears welling up in her eyes

"Yeh that's right YOU ruined our gang!"

Sonic stood up"Amy I need to talk to you"

"Yes dear?" Amy said sweetly


	5. a Feast to Remember

A Feast To Remember

**With Sonic and Amy**

"What the hell was that!" Sonic yelled

"What ever do you mean Sonikku?"

"WHY DID YOU JUST BLOW UP AT KEIRA LIKE THAT!"

"She was in our way love!"

"What the? I'm NOT your boyfriend no matter what and-- oh just forget it.."

"But Sonikku she was in our way "

"Amy! Please just be quite...I have to see how Keira is doing"

**With Keira**

"oh it's Ok Keira " Rouge said

" No it's not...by the way what is your fave food?"

"uhh... i guess it would be a baked patato..why?

"Oh no reason just wondering! I've gotta find Sonic! "

Keira took off felling much better.Soon she found Knuckles

"Hey Knuckles what's your fave food?

" Well it would have to be a hamburger, you seem to feel better!"

"Yup,I do feel better see ya!"

Soon she had made a list of every one's fave food

Rouge:baked patato

Knuckles:hambugers

Tails:peanut butter cookies

Cream:chocolate chip cookies

Sonic:chili dogs

Amy:strawberries

Shadow:steak

**12:30A.M**

"Good every one is asleep now i can get to work" Keira whispered as she crept down stairs.

Soon she was tired but she had to keep going she still had to make 10 types of cookies,12 different types of sauce for the 20 steaks, 10 types of things with strawberries,8 types of patato and 30 different kinds of hamburgers ,with extra stuff on the side like 10 salads

"YAWN I have to make all this food to make it up to them..."

She was almost done when she fell asleep now she only had 2 hamburgers, 4 cookies and two more salads to go.

Sonic smelled something down stairs,something like...food! Sonic rushed down stairs to see food every where...and in the middle Keira sleeping '_she did all this for us? even Amy? so that's why she asked every one for there fave food_.' Sonic slowly crept up to her and noticed she was sleeping on something it looked like a journal!

Sonic carefully slid it out from under her head and read the page that she was laying on.

_Today_

_I can't believe Amy dosen't_ _like_ _me! I hope this dinner will make up for any trouble i caused wile being with Tails and the gang...I wonder if I've messed up before and no one's told me! Oh I hope not! I don't want any one to HATE me...but it is better than back at the village ...stupid morons...well better get to work now_

_Keira_

"Wow" Sonic said "All this to keep from messing up...I'd better wake her up so she can finish" Sonic lightly tapped her sholder and ran back up stairs.

"Wha-?...Oh the meal...I hope every one's hungry! " with that she got to work

**When Every one Wakes Up... 7:30?**

Every one woke up to the smell of there fave foods', they all ran down stairs to see a feast prepared for them with Keira asleep.Tails saw a note in her hand, it said

_Hey every one! I'm sure your all hungry!_ _All your Fave foods are there but I'm way to tired to stay up so go ahead and dig in! This is just my way of saying sorry for ALL of my mess up's so what are you wating for EAT!_ XD

"You saw the note let's dig in!" Knuckles said "Wait!" Sonic said "We have to wake the girl that gave us this and thank her ...I mean look at all the chili dogs!"

"Do we HAVE to Sonikku?"Amy said wile wrapping her arms around his waist

"Yes,we do!"Sonic said wile pushing her off,he walked over to Keira and gently shook her

"Huh? wha-?..Oh hey guys! You didn't have to wake me up..." She said lazily

"But we had to " Sonic said "Yes, we have to thank you for this meal " Cream added

"Awww geez guys you didn't have to...yawn it was nothing ...really.."

"Nothing?"Shadow said for the first time in like ever"Look at the steaks! you call 'this' nothing!"

Tails and Knuckles were drooling by just looking at the food

"What are you people wating for? DIG IN!"

"I was wating for those words!" Knuckles said

Soon every one was sitting down and have a great time and there was tons of left overs so they could have whatever whenever! Every one stuffed and happy except Keira when she realised that Amy was glaring at her, all she could do a hope for the best.

When every one was going off to do whatever every one thanked her,but Amy she wakled out and said" Keira thank you for the great meal,but you keep away from MY Sonic he's mine!Your just some LOSER that he found he would never care for some like you!" Those words had cut DEEP into Keira couldn't help it she was trying so hard to be Amy's friend but she just treated her like dirt. Keira could feel tears welling up in her eye's, Amy ONE person was WORSE than the three bullies at her village.

_'I'm probaly better off back at the Village...NO I'm never going back there I'd rather be here than back with them'_

Keira ignored Amy and walked out the doors.


	6. keira's past

Keira's Past

I'M SORRY MY COMP WAS BEAING STUPID SO I COULDEN'T UPDATED BUT THEN I GOT A NEW BROWSER and then it let me FINALLY update so here and SORRY

Sonic who was making plans with Knuckles heard the door slam.

"Hey, I'll be right back!"

Sonic dashed out the door just as Rouge came in"He's got it bad huh? Knux."

"He dose? For who?"

"What are you? Romance blind? Sonic has it bad for Keira, but the poor thing is clueless and Amy's jelous if they ever get together it would be so cute,but ackward Amy would be jelous 24/7!"

"Yeh ,I guess your right "

Sonic ran out side to see Keira walking away he was about to say something to her when he realised she was crying so instead he said"Hey Keira what's wrong?... come let's sit down"

Sonic walked her over to a near by bench and said again "What's wrong?" All she did was sit there,Sonic had never seen someone so upset before not even that time on ARK!

"Sonic"Keira sniffed

"yeh" he said barely above a whisper "Do you think I'll fit in?" Sonic was dumbfounded "What of course you will! What makes you say that?!"

''Amy...she's only been mean to me did I do something wrong?"

"No,no of course not"

"She's terrible! She reminds me of the Bullies at the Village..."

"The bullies' huh? sounds like you've had a rough childhood...you know talking about it might help"

"Ok...well it go's like this"

"I was born into a family of royalty and I was next in line for the throne even though I was only six...

_Flash back!!!_

flash back?

yes flash back

but I don't

wanna have a flash back...

flash back gosh darnit!

(first flash back beats up second flash back)

As I was saying...

(copyrite of Jealousy is the best policy )

_Flashback (may have pirate talk from sly 3)_

_A mystrous figure walking in the distance when he came to the the royal palace in a small village since this village was poor every thing was made of wood,but the palace used only the finest things in there castle so the figure set the palace on fire! "My parent's were badly wouded and I was sent to the orphange..." _

_Keira was playing with some dollies, that's when boy's that had been there the longest came up to her _

_"Hey newbie...playing with dollies?"_

_"Yup! Wanna play?"_

_"Why would I want to play with a low down girl with NO PARENTS that thinks she WAS a princess,Your nothing but a Blubbering,Beat up,Waste Of Skin!...I was going to say Whale Fart but that would be too good for you!"_

"At this point I had lost my temper"

_"Why YOU LITTLE! A$$ HOLE!!!!" (who knew a four year old could have such language) "I AM TOO A PRINCESS AND I HAVE PARENTS!"_

_"THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!"_

_"WHAAAAAA!!!! Keira's hurting me and she swore!"_

_"Keira you BAKA!" _"And that's when she whipped me...ONLY the really bad students get lashed see?" Keira moved her shirt down so Sonic could see the scar on her sholder,it was long and it looked painful "Owch" Was all Sonic could say ,he didn't know what else to say so he let her continue.

"After every one saw that every one advoied me so I was alone, then on my fourth day there..."

_A knock at the door was heard through out the orphanage it was Keira's old butler. The little four year old girl was shocked when she found out her paents had erm...passed away ,Keria had cried and cried and those bullies had just kept on laughing._

_A few years had passed and the girl was now ten! But this was a very UNhappy b-day there were no parties ,no,cake and no singing this girl HAD to be the unhappest girl on the planet! but this also meant she had to live on her own now...that didn't change much those bullies still tormented her until recently she gave up and left ._

_END FLASH BACK! _

Keira now burst into sob's she kept her feelings bottled up for so long and all those memories came flooding back it hurt.Sonic knew she needed comfurting so he hugged her and let her sob into his chest,he stroked her...quills and said only the things that might calm her down.

Amy, who was spying on them because her lovley Sonikkku never came back and she got worried!She was ANGERY though if she every tried that with Sonic he'd push her away..._'Man I hate Keira!'_

Keira had finally calmed down "Thanks Sonic..."She managed to choke out "You and your Friends have been only nice and friendly to me..." Keira's eyes started to brim with tears again but this time they were tears of joy "Thank you!! You brought me true friends!!!!" Keira after saying that hugged Sonic again.

"Geeze Keira you act like you've never had friends before!" Sonic instantly regreted saying that, how could he forget how hard she' had it..."K-Keira I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No it's Ok! It's true I've never had friends before but you helped me!You were right keeping things to myself and not telling anyone was bad for me but you helped me get by it! Thanks for being there!"

"No problem Kei-!" Keira had leaned over and once again kissed him on the cheek.

Amy was furious! Seeing HER Sonic sit there with a huge grin on his face and Keira was just sitting there GIGGLING! It sickend her!

"Sonic we better get back there probaly wondering where we are!"

"Yeh I guess your right.." Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck " Sonic, you know I'm right"

**AT THE HOUSE**

Knuckles was pacing around the room

"What's wrong Mr. Knuckles?"

"Sonic and Keira have been gone a long time!!! Where could they be?"

The door suddenly burst down

"We'll Sonic's back..."

"Did ya miss us?" Sonic said wile giving Knuckles a playful punch in the arm

"Whadda mean 'US'?"

"Oh I found Keira and we had a chat."

Knuckles eyed him with a grin on his face.

"What?! we didn't do anything we just had a chat about her past..." Sonic trailed off,he mentaly kicked him self

"Really? we don't know much about her past! What's it like?!" Knuckles asked eagerly

"It's...uhhh...Let's just say you don't wanna know and she has a scar..."

"uh huh...Sonic every one has agreed that she can stay with us and be part of the group and fight Eggbutt with us!"

"**AWESOME!!!!!!!!**"


	7. and i thought you were my friends!

ha haa haaa...-.-; your all going to kill me huh? well it turns out that i made all the way up to chapter 18 but then i realized this story suced. yes. this is my lame excuse for a story. very sad very lame. anyway if you guys really want me to keep going i shall.

and an other reason i stopped was becse i got out of my sonic phase. i went onto sly them Kindom hearts and then chobit and then Danny phantom!!!! () and now its tusbasa. or CCS. but yuh.

DON'T KILL MEEEE

And I Thought You were My Friends!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Keira was happily going about the house eating her ice cream when she heard Sonic and Knuckles talking, so she decided to listen in.

"Ok Sonic time to 'get rid of Keira' if you know what i mean..."

"But Knuckles it's RANING! I can't do it today!!!"

"I don't care, come back at 2:30 we don't want too cause any suspition"

"Fine I'll do it..."

_'There going to kill me!!! and I thought they were my friends!'_

Keira ran to the kitchen grabbed a pice of paper and quickly scribbled something down and ran out trying to advoid her aweful fate!

"Keira!"Sonic shouted "Keira?" Sonic noticed a pice of paper on the the counter

_'I can't believe I thought you were my friends! You were just wating to hurt me! Ihate you! but Most of all YOU Sonic the freaking hegehog! You know about my past and yet you still do this to me! Your no hero your just a...a..FAKER!'_

Sonic showed every one the note every one was shocked,every one but Amy...she was glowing she was so happy!

"Hey! that's my line!"Shadow spoke up"...Good to see I rubbed off on her.."

"Dude you are barely even in this story..."

"..."

"Well I'm going to find Keira! So see ya" In a blink of an eye he was gone.

_'WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!! He's STILL going after her? grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' _

Sonic was running around looking every were for Keira,In ally ways,on roof tops,behind dumpsters,under rocks EVERY WHERE!!!!

Sonic decided to take a break in a near by park,only to find...none other than Keira!!

She was curled up in a ball was soaked and was crying "Keira...come on back-" Keira's eyes snapped open and she ran for it,Sonic had to pace him self so he wouldn't go whizzing by her"Keira stop this let's talk..."

"No! I HATE YOU! "

"Keira...please stop... you know I can keep this up forever..."

"Yeh well I can out manuver you!" Keira stopped running and let Sonic keep running in the opposite direction. She ran in ally's, went up on roof tops but she ended up back at the park.She was out of breath beat up and tried. She sat down on the bench to rest her tired body but she saw Sonic coming in the distance.Keira tried to move but she got two steps and fell to her knees.

Keira shut her eyes not caring what happed to her.She had a rotton life anyway but she wouldn't ever forget her first friends.

Sonic POV

Her body was soaked and icy cold I knew she needed warmpth and the only thing I had was me!

Keira's POV

_' I can't go on I'm so cold someone anyone help me...'_

My body suddenly started to warm up as I felt some one embrace me

_'I don't care who it is I feel safe now'_

Normal POV

The two hegehogs sat there like that,Sonic let Keira use his chest as a pillow as he gently stroked her quills, the only sound they heard were passing cars.

"Who is this?" Keira asked

"Sonic who else?"

Keira suddenly pushed away, her emerald green filled with regret "S-Sonic I'm so sorry...I didn't mea-" Sonic put a finger to her lips to quiet her "It's ok but you need to keep warm" Sonic pulled her close "Come on let's go home" He said picking her up bridal style.He put her head onto his chest,she could hear his heart beat it was some how relaxing. He held her close and stared to run.

"Don't run Sonic,just walk."Keira said sleepily

"But it's still raining,are you sure?"

"Yup"

Keira slowly drifted off listing to the steady beat of Sonic's heart.Sonic looked down at the girl sleeping peacfully. he remembered that just a second ago those green eyes were filed with sadness but even though she was a sleep he could tell she was happy just being with him.

Keira began to stir and Sonic thought he woke her up so he stopped walking.She stared to say something, Sonic had to put his ear right by her head just to hear it but he made out the end of it she said "Thank you Sonic,your the best friend I've ever had"

Sonic could feel her warm breath on his face,he blushed as a responce.

**2:30 at the house **

"Where are they? there 25.8365092 seconds late!!"

"hiya.." Sonic whispers

"WHERE THE --owwww why'd you slap me?!"

Sonic points to the sleeping girl in his arms

"Ohhhhh...again?"

"You'd be asleep to if you were Keira!" Sonic hissed and procced to Keira's room (yeh they bulit her a room to say"congrats your part of the team")


	8. Welcome to the team

Welcome to the team! and another feast...

slanted words are thoughts like _this kk?_

Keira slowly woke up in not Rouge's room?

Then out of no where Amy,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Rouge,Cream and Cheese appear in her room and yell

**"CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEIRA YOU ARE NOW APART OF THE SONIC TEAM YYYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!"**

"Really?"

"Yup"

"YAY!!!!! You know what? we should have a PARTY! "

"oh no" Tails wimperd

"huh?"

The ground stated to rumble then out of no were 20 colloge guys come and ruin the house and leave.

"..."

"..."

"Never say those words again..."

"Yup" Every one nodded in agrement

"Sorry" Keira said shyly

"It's ok"

silence..

"Oh I have a good idea! I'll make a feast!"

"YEH!!!"Everyone said man she can cook

"We should help"Sonic added

"But were all too lazy.." Shadow said,everyone nodded on agrement

"Fine then I'll help her cook,last time she was up ALL night!"

"Good luck Mr.Sonic" Cream said as she left with the others

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"OK!" Keira said "we need...lists the stuff from first feast"

"Wow...you cooked all that?"

"Yup!"

**3 HOURS LATER**

Keira sat down exaughed,

"You did this in the middle of the night?"

"Yup"

"Talent"

Sonic sat up and noticed some chocolate on Keira's nose and for some reason he wanted it!So Sonic got up and started to get Reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly close to her Keira who was quite uncomfertable with how close Sonic was getting but she was pressed up against the wall so she couldn't move. Sonic leaned over and _kissed _the chocolate off her nose. Sonic stood there with a HUGE grin on his face and Keira's face was beet red.(she's never expearenced love before)

Sonic looked to make sure no one saw but some one did

wait for it

wait for it

wait for it gosh darnit!

"AMY?!" They both yelled

"How m-much did y-you see?"Sonic managed to choke out

"All of it...I thought you LOVED me!"

"Amy...I didn't love you I liked you as a friend... '_I thought you were annoying but I found some one I love and it's Keira'..._Please don't take it personaly.."

Amy had tears welling up in her eyes

"Amy.."Keira started " I had chocolate on my nose and--"

"Lies! All of em'! You ruined our relationship!"

Sonic couldn't help it he knew he loved Keira and Amy blaming it all on her ...IT'S THE LAST STRAW!

"AMY! We NEVER had a relationship! You just clamied to my girlfriend!" Sonic took a few seconds to calm down "Amy we are friends ok?" Sonic said placing his hands on her sholder's "That's all ok?"

Amy let the tears fall freely now "sure..." and with that she walked away

"Sonic" Keira spoke up "I think I should go back to my old life...I think it would be best..."

"WHAT?! no Amy's just mad right now don't go..."


End file.
